Boy, it's hot out
by Lover of Little House
Summary: When Laura is without a lover for too long, what will happen when Albert pays her a visit?


Laura groaned as she stood at the door, looking around. Almanzo had been away two weeks now, and he wasn't due back for another three. She wanted- no, needed to be loved. And roughly loved at that. The horny young woman paced at the door, worrying about whether or not her plan would work.

Surprisingly, she felt no guilt for her actions. Early that morning, she had asked Albert to stop by on his way home from school and do the chores. Feeding the horses and cow, hoe the garden, carry water from the well to the flowers, things that Almanzo did.

Albert had, ofcourse, said he would be all too glad to do those things. Laura smiled- he was all too gullible.

Laura looked out the window to see Albert walking up the road. He arrived at the porch and laid his books down on the step. "Laura, I'm here!" he called.

Laura opened the door, "Albert! Alright, the pitchfork is in the loft. You'll need it to pitch the hay."

Albert nodded before turning and walking to the barn. Laura had everything perfectly worked out in her head, and she could hardly wait.

An hour and a half went by before Albert came inside, panting and red.

"My my! Hot out, isn't it?" Laura said, carrying a glass of cold lemonade. She handed it to Albert, he took it and gulped down half the glass in a few seconds.

"It- it sure is hot." Albert said, leaning back and panting.

"You know, Almanzo always comes in just as hot as you this time of the year, when it is ninety degrees outside." Laura said, sitting down next to Albert.

Albert looked at her, "Yea? What- what does he do?" He wiped sweat from his forehead.

Laura smiled, "First, he slides of his suspenders." Laura smiled and pulled the straps off Albert's shoulders. Albert was slightly taken back by this action, but didn't say anything. "Then, he takes off his shirt." she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Laura, I'm not sure that-" Albert began.

"Hush! Now you did me a favor, and I will do you one." Laura said, knowing that, in truth, Albert was doing her two favors. She finished unbuttoning his white shirt and pulled it off, him stretching his arms so that they could slide out the sleeves.

"Then," continued Laura, "I take off his pants."

Albert blushed furiously at this. "I don't think-" Albert stuttered.

Laura put her finger at his mouth, "That's enough. As your teacher I order you to relax."

That made sense to Albert. Though Laura thought he was a sweet, inoccent, virgin, he was the opposite. If Albert was as innocent as Laura thought, he might not have been so embarrassed. However, seeing as he knew just where Laura was heading with this, he was terribly embarrassed. Aside from a very informative chat he and Charles had shared, Belinda Stevens had taught Albert many sexual things, many of which they had experimented together.

Laura unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Albert raised his rear so she could slid them off, leaving him in his long-johns. After umbuttoning them, she took them off. Albert fought the desire to cover his exposed privates, and Laura's gawking only made it worse.

Laura stared at Albert's hairy chest. Not to say Almanzo's chest (and other body) wasn't hairy, it's just that being a blonde his hair was much lighter and barely visible. But Albert's hair was visible- very visible. Laura traced one finger around Albert's nipple, pinching it playfully. He groaned and squirmed as she traced her finger through the hair down his chest, across his stomach, and to his member.

Albert's cock was standing erect at its full length of seven inches. Laura sighed, although this was better than nothing, she had hoped Albert would be Almanzo's length atleast, which was about eleven and a quarter. But this would do until she could find better.

She took a firm hold at the base of Albert's circumcised dick, beginning to slowly pump his member. Albert groaned as Laura used her other hand to massage and fondle Albert's balls. Albert whimpered, "OH- oh Laura!"

Laura smiled, "Consider this your payment for helping me."

"Your bill is payed in full!" Albert said as Laura masterbated him faster and faster. Suddenly she stopped, lowering her mouth and taking his head inside, running her tongue across the sensitive head.

Albert moaned and grabbed Laura's head, pushing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock. He began to buck his hips ever so gently, then faster and faster. He ejaculated, filling her mouth with his seed. As he pulled out, cum stuck to Laura's chin and stretched to his dick. Laura took her finger and wiped his cock clean, and after swallowing stuck her finger in her mouth to savour some more of his wonderful seed.

As Albert's dick shrank, he began to get his long-johns to put them on.

"Hold it!" said Laura. "You aren't finished- I mean, I am not finished." she said with a seductive grin. She had just the activity that guaranteed to get any mang hard. She disapeared upstairs, and in a moment was back down with one of Almanzo's thick leather belts in her hand. She handed it to a confused and still naked Albert.

Albert raised an eyebrow, "What do you want me to do?"

Laura grinned as she undid the three buttons at the top of her dress. When she had finished, she took off the hot, stiff dress, and let it fall to the floor in a heap. In a moment, her underclothes had joined it on the floor. She pulled the chair from the desk over and leaned over the back of it, her ass eye level with Albert.

Albert caught on, and a smile spread across his face. Belinda had talked about this, but at the time he hadn't had a belt with him. He raised his arm and brought the belt down hard on Laura's ass. With a yelp of surprise, she turned to look at him with a smile.

She hadn't expected such force, but was still comparing it to Almanzo's slaps. His would leave her nearly crying- the way she liked it. Before her marriage to Almanzo, Laura had a sexual education to zero.

Her mother and father just didn't talked about it, and although she had heard things like grunts, moans, and bed springs squeaking late at night, she had never known what caused them. That all changed with Almanzo. He knew everything there was too know, and had taught Laura all of it.

Albert continued to assualt Laura's ass several more times, and her moans soon had his dick erect again. "Oh, Albert! You are so strong!" she whimpered, telling him just what she knew men loved to hear.

She stood after five more slaps and turned to him. The leaned in and soon were kissing roughly. One of Laura's hands went to Albert's dick and began pumping him while whe put the other on the back of his head, running her fingers through his thick, soft black hair.

Albert's hand found their way to her breasts where he massaged them roughly. He pinched her nipples hard, and she moaned around the kiss.

Laura strode over to the sofa, where she laid down. Albert, knowing what was next, followed and sat on his knees on the couch. Laura put her legs around his waist as he pressed the head of his member against her entrance. He thrust in, causing Laura to groan. Laura was impressed with how hard he fucked, having expected him to be slow and bumbling. He was quiet the opposite, and though his weapon wasn't as large as Almanzo's, the way he handled it made up for his size.

Laura buried her heels in his hairy ass to force him deeper. "Oh, Laura!" was all he could say as he fucked his adopted sister.

Laura panted and grunted as she put her hands on Albert's shoulders and looking into his eyes. He leaned his head over and kissed her, reaching back down and squeezing her nipples again.

Albert could feel he was close to the edge, and so was Laura. Laura began panting more and more, "Albert, Albert, Albert!"

She shivered as a massive orgasm rocked her and she leaned back against the couch arm as Albert continued to assualt her pussy. Albert's thrusts became slower and deeper, and with a shuddering moan he ejaculated, filling Laura with his seed.

After a few more minutes of rubbing and kissing, the two stood up and dressed. As Albert walked out, Laura called after him, "Thank you, Albert, for helping me!"

Albert grinned, "Your welcome. And, Laura? It may cool Almanzo down, but all it did was make me hotter."


End file.
